Falco Vs Pearl
Falco Vs Pearl is a what if? episode of Death Battle Description Star Fox Vs Steven Universe! Which bird like member and good friend to the main character shall win? Interlude Wiz:Partners. Every hero occasionally has a partner that has their back. But what if that partner was a close friend? Boomstick:Like Falco Lombardi,Ace pilot of Star Fox. ' Wiz:And Pearl, the spear wielder of the Crystal Gems. '''Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor,and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Falco Wiz:Falco Lombardi is the ace pilot of Star Fox. Long before he was apart of his pilot team called the Hot Rodders. After a couple of years, Fox had asked Falco to join his team, Star Fox. 'Boomstick:Which as a result made a falling out between his part, Katt Monroe. Again what is it with bibpedal animals becoming involved with space? ' Wiz:Falco is an expert pilot of Star Fox and is skilled and armed in both hand to hand and armed melee. He also has many weapons on hand that he's armed with. 'Boomstick:He also has several variants of blasters he can fire at his enemies. His normal blaster is similar to Fox's but it makes opponents flinch,he also has the Explosive blaster,which can fire a giant shot as it slows down and trap enemies in, and his Burst Blaster which fires faster shots similar to Fox's but the power and range are decreased. ' Wiz:He also has a reflector which can send back enemies projectiles back to them. He can also kick it to deal shock damage. 'Boomstick:But my personal favorites are his Homing Launcher, a rocket launcher that has auto-lock on enemies and fires rockets that can blow up foes. He also has a Sniper Rifle which is equipped with a magniscope that can lock onto enemies and fire power laser blasts. This thing can even damage Landmasters and Arwings! ' Wiz:He also has two techniques that he can use just like Fox. He can use the Falco Phantasm,which Falco blitzes at fast speeds, creating after-images and the Fire Bird,which cloaks himself in fire and can dash at any direction. 'Boomstick:But if he really needs to he can bust out the Landmaster. ' Wiz:The Landmaster is equipped with a T&B-H1 Laser cannon for homing shots, a Smart Bomb launcher, missile launcher, has limited flight and has speed boosters for increased mobility. 'Boomstick:But as badass as this wise cracking bird pilot is, he can be very arrogant at times, hot tempered and sometimes requires the assistance of Star Fox. He's also kinda of a dick. ' Wiz:But if Falco could keep his anger in check, then he could do almost anything. 'Falco:Hands off my prey! ' Pearl Wiz:Long ago,the earth had been invaded by alien creatures that had formed from rock, taking form into beings known as gems. After the war against Homeworld,Rose Quartz had met Greg Universe and she then soon gave birth to Steven Universe, sacrificing her physical form. 'Boomstick:But one of the three of the remaining crystal Gems were her most trusted ally and her name was Pearl. ' Wiz:Pearl is a member of the Crystal Gems and while Pearls are not specifically made for combat, Pearl is actually the most expierenced Crystal Gem currently and is the most intelligent of the Crystal gems. 'Boomstick:Yeah this lesbian bird mom was capable of creating a space ship out of nothing from scraps on a barn and can hack into various gem tech. ' wiz:Pearl wields a spear,which she can summon from her gem which we'll get into later and she's most skilled at using it and if she needs to, she could wield two at once. She recently also received an upgrade from Bismuth,which she can change her spear into a trident for more range. 'Boomstick:Did we mention that spear can fire freaking lasers?! Holy shit! Where do I get those? ' Wiz:She also a skilled swordswoman as she will occasionally use swords instead, and she was even capable of creating a robot call the Pearlbot. What it lacks in strength and defense, it makes up for in speed and nimbeless and was capable of fighting Peridot's Peribot before being destroyed. 'Boomstick:When talk about abilities, Pearl can create holographic versions of herself to aid her in battle,she can manipulate clouds,shape-shift,levitate,walk on water,and has photokinesis. Are we sure she's not a Naruto character? ' Wiz:Yes Boomstick. Anyway as overpowered as Pearl sounds, she has her downfalls. Remember when we'll get into her gem? Well Pearl's body is actually just a hologram with mass and her gem is projecting that, if that gem were to get destroyed, she dies. And if Pearl takes too much damage, she could actually "poof",which leaves her in a vulnerable state where a clever opponent could crack her. 'Boomstick:Also..she can be actually very emotional which would be a problem while in the middle of battle. But for a lesbian spear wielding ballerina, she's still one hell of a fighter. ' 'Pearl:With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and preform your own dance! (Pearl summoning her weapon) Like so. ' Pre-Battle Wiz:Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! 'Boomstick:It's time for a Death Battle! ' Fight Team Star Fox was battling against Star Wolf in their Arwings as they kept firing their lasers at each other. Fox:It's over,Wolf! Fox declared as he fired a laser as his Wolfen,exploding some of his ship's wing. Wolf:Then let me take one of you down with me! He then fired at one of the Star Fox pilot's Arwing, which seemed to be Falco's as it was shot down,sending him down to Earth. Fox:Cheap shot Wolf! Fox said as both teams kept firing their lasers at each other. '''Meanwhile... Falco's Arwing was still crashing as he started to struggle to get it working properly. Falco:Oh you gotta be... Just then, the Crystal Gems had gotten back from fighting a corrupted gem monster however were unsuccessful at capturing it and returned from the Warp Pad. Amethyst:We were so close! Amethyst complained. Steven:Yeah I can't believe it got away. Steven said disappointed. Garnet:We'll try again tomorrow but for now, let's take a break. Garnet instructed. However,Falco's Arwing accidentally crashed into the Warp Pad the Crystal Gems had taken, destroying the Warp Pad and poofing Garnet and Amethyst. Steven:Noooo! Steven said sadly. However, one of the Crystal Gems was lucky enough to avoid the crashing Arwing. She had a gem on her forehead and had pink skin with a ballerina uniform. This was Pearl. ' Pearl:Don't worry Steven, I'll handle this! Just get Garnet and Amethyst inside. Steven went back to his house and gathered both of their gems. Falco hopped out of his Arwing and saw an angry Pearl. Pearl:You'll pay for hurting the Crystal Gems! She declared as she summoned her spear. Falco then pulled out his blaster and gets into a fighting position. Falco:Sounds like an evil organization. I'm turning you in! Falco proclaimed. '''FIGHT! ' Pearl attacked first,swinging her spear towards Falco who dodged the strikes and then trapping Pearl in a combo of hand swipes, slightly sending her back. She then started firing blasts from her spear rapid fire which Falco countered by using his Burst Blaster,causing both blasts to clash with each other until Falco reflected some of her Pearl's lasers using his reflector, which she swiftly dodged. Pearl:then swung her spear rapidly at Falco,trapping him in a flurry of slashes which sends him back. Falco:Oof! Falco was sent back sliding but he quickly recovered and landed and started firing his normal lasers at her,which Pearl was able to block by swinging her spear and then started creating five Holo-Pearls,trying to distract Falco. Falco:Oh great, wasn't one of you enough? Falco grumbled as five of the Holo Pearls held swords in their hands and prepared to swipe at Falco. Two Holo Pearls lunged at Falco,who the ladder dodged and used the Falco Phantasm,destroying two. One tried to rapidly stab into Falco but he dodged using Falco Phantasm and used his Sniper Rifle from behind his back, destroying another. He then saw the final two Holo Pearls leap at Falco with their swords to slash at him but he bounced out of the way and used his Explosive Blaster, finally destroying all of them. Falco:Who's next? Falco gloated. Pearl:I am! Pearl shouted. The REAL Pearl held a sword and swifly thrusted it towards Falco, leaving a minor slash mark across the Ace Pilot's chest making him wince in pain. Pearl then kept parrying her sword toward Falco, who dodged swiftly and then grabbed the sword and headbutted Pearl, ramming into her head on. As Pearl was about to swing her sword again, she noticed she start to slightly glitch a little before noticing her problem:her gemstone was cracked. Pearl(Thoughts):Oh no! My gem is cracked! If I receive more damage,I might be shattered. Have to keep calm. Pearl then muttered. Pearl:Lucky hit... Falco:I prefer the term "skill", lady. Falco then began charging up a Fire Bird and charged toward the Crystal Gem,who blocked with her sword. Both were struggling until Pearl's sword began to melt due to the heat. She then quickly evaded in time and then a rainbow colored orb began floating around,better known as a 'Smash Ball. ' Falco then used his Falco Phantasm to try to break through it,but it didn't break yet. Pearl then kicked Falco out of the way before slashing at it with her spear. Falco then coughed up blood and looked furious and then used his Fire Bird to dash into the Smash Ball, which made both glow colorful. Falco:Showtime! Falco then leaped into the air and summoned his Landmaster while Pearl began slightly hovering into the air,getting into her Pearlbot. The Landmaster began firing lasers but Pearl easily wheeled past them and began throwing boudlers at the Landmaster, which were all blasted by it's lasers. Falco:I'm ending this! Falco stated as he started firing a missile at the Pearlbot, which were caught and thrown back,sending the Landmaster crashing. The Pearlbot then began lifting the Landmaster itself, shaking it until Falco activated the rocket boosters which made the Pearlbot lose grip. The Landmaster began hovering until it starting firing lasers at the Pearlbot from all centers, causing it to sizzle before Pearl fired a laser from the cone of the bot, coating it onto the Landmaster. Before it could break apart, Falco launched a Smart Bomb, causing both machines to explode into pieces. Both had received burn marks and both were falling to the ground. Pearl quickly summoned her trident and prepared to swipe at Falco who then preformed a Falco Phantasm,causing both to clash and land on the ground. Both attacks were powerful however only one was truly stronger. Pearl's body then poofed and her gemstone exploded into pieces. Falco:Piece of Cake! Falco victoriously said before calling in Star Fox to pick him up. '''K.O.! Falco was taken back to base thanks to Star Fox and was treated for his injuries while Steven found Pearl's gem shards and was crying. '' Results '''Boomstick:Well that's one way of cracking a rock. ' Wiz:While Pearl did held the superior physically and mentality edge, Falco held the superior versitality edge and weaponry edge by a long shot. 'Boomstick:Falco's weapons were far more destructive being capable of destroying Landmaster and Arwings,vehicles capable of taking hits from Andross,who can actually destroy said vehicles. ' Wiz:Falco also has better distance range considering he had different types of short ranged weaponry to choose out of and can even reflect them back using his reflector, which can also reflect blasts from the Arwing. 'Boomstick:There's also the fact that her gem is an easy target to be cracked considering how easily exposable it is. The Landmaster also far surpassed anything Pearl had, including her Pearlbot. Sure it's more nimble but that's really all it's got. The defenses and armor were said to be far tougher than that of the Arwing's, which can take hits from Andross and has a variety of weaponry from it's disopal, which the Pearlbot lacks. ' Wiz:So on foot, this is a stomp for Pearl. She has greater strength, speed, durability, skill, expierence and smarts. However, given both were allowed access to their vehicles and equipment, Falco had Pearl outmatched. 'Boomstick:Looks like Pearl's chances of winning were blown to bits. ' Wiz:The Winner is Falco Lombardi. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Game vs Cartoon themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:'Vehicular Combat' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019